


Regret

by hostilecrayon



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair runs his hand down Malik’s shoulder, pausing just above the stump left behind, a constant reminder of his own folly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble gift for Animus.

**Regret**

Altair runs his hand down Malik’s shoulder, pausing just above the stump left behind, a constant reminder of his own folly. It has long since healed, as has the relationship between them, but Altair can’t help but feel the pang of guilt each time he sees it.

“Don’t,” Malik says firmly, claiming Altair’s lips as a way of distraction.

“I just-“ Altair begins as soon as they break for air, but Malik is having none of it.

“Don’t,” Malik says, more forcefully this time. “I have no regrets, for the only thing left to regret is the fact that no one will ever see this side of you – the man I have watched you become.”

The feed from the Animus plays on, unaware of the deeply moved Englishman watching with bated breath, stealing Malik’s last regret. With a glance at the unconscious man reliving these memories, Shaun knows it is just one more in a long line of his own.


End file.
